Two Revolutionaries
by Imagine476
Summary: The world is struck with tragedy at the death of Avatar Aang and the Fourth Hokage, but two children are born to guide the world to a new future. Rating may change.
1. New Legends are Born

**Hey guys, this is Imagine476 with a new Naruto/Legend of Korra crossover. Not only is this my first crossover, but this is my first story so I'm pretty new to this (and nervous).**

**So without further delay, please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or The Legend of Korra as they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Legends are Born**

Earth. Fire. Air. Water.

The four Bending Nations consist of these elements as they are divided into different countries: Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Air Nomads, and Water Tribes. Among these nations, one person, the Avatar, can control all four elements and maintain balance between the nations.

After the death of Avatar Roku, however, the next one disappeared as the Fire Nation attacked the others starting a century long war which was finally ended by Avatar Aang upon the defeat of Firelord Ozai. Together with Firelord Zuko, Aang transformed the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom into the United Republic of Nations and named its capital Republic City.

Over time, Avatar Aang came into contact with the Great Shinobi Nations and befriended Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. As they helped each other over the years, they hoped to form a friendship between the Bending and Shinobi Lands to pave a new way to peace, especially with the rise of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

But before those bonds could be strengthened, fate took a tragic turn. Avatar Aang's health began to fail as a result to being frozen in ice. Before his time came, Aang entrusted the White Lotus with the safety of the Avatar after him. He finally breathed his last at the age of 66.

Over in the 5 Great Shinobi Nations, the Village Hidden in the Leaves came under attack by the Kyūbi no Yōko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Many lives were lost and a majority of the strong village was destroyed. The Fourth Hokage fought the beast and sacrificed himself by sealing the monster into the body of and infant child. His last wish was for that child to recognized by the village as a hero.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Southern Water tribe_

"AAUUGGGHHH!"

"Come on Senna, stay with us and keep pushing", one of the woman's attendants pleaded.

These words of comfort did not ease the situation as Senna continued to scream in agony. She knew that childbirth wasn't a pleasant experience, but this pain was beyond anything she had to bear.

Outside the hut, Tonraq was getting worried sick over his wife's predicament. He wished he could be there to support her, but the doctor advised he be absent during the birthing, more so to protect him from the woman's wrath. He continued to be anxious and shifted uncomfortably waiting for the ordeal to be over as he worried for the life of his wife and child. Just as he was about to lose his mind, he finally heard it. A strong little cry. Their child was finally born.

The doctor made his way out of the hut and called for Tonraq.

"You may come in to see your wife", he said, "and congratulations for your new daughter".

Tonraq rushed in to be with his wife by her bedside.

"Senna", he whispered softly.

"Sweetie", Senna replied tiredly but happily as she revealed their new bundle of joy.

"Take a look at her. See our little girl", she said lovingly.

Tonraq took in the sight their newborn. She had the same dark hair and tan skin as her parents with a pink blush on her cheeks. She also had those beautiful blue orbs for eyes and her father couldn't stop staring into them. The child started to laugh happily as she gazed at her father's face for the first time.

"She's beautiful," He said breathlessly, "just like you."

"Ahem."

The new parents turned to see the doctor with an expectant look on his face.

"I certainly hope you haven't forgotten about naming her", he then said smiling.

Tonraq smiled back, "We already had one in mind", he said while turning back to his daughter, "Her name is Korra."

"Tonraq," Senna spoke, "I know I may not be considered spiritual like your brother, but I feel something special about this girl; something powerful."

"You know," Tonraq responded, "I think you're right."

Both parents continued to gaze at their new baby while having no idea how special the child truly was.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village after the Kyubi attack_

Hiruzen Sarutobi gazed out through the windows of the hospital as he watched over the reconstruction of the village. He sighed deeply. Ever since the attack, people were in a state of panic and grief. Things would only get harder from here on out.

_You couldn't have died at worse time, Minato._ Hiruzen thought as he gazed at the Fourth Hokage's monument before a soft whimper brought out of his thoughts.

He turned around to the source before he smiled sadly at the young infant. The baby was wrapped in a blanket and sleeping peacefully as if the world was a wonderful place without hatred and death. He had blond hair at the top of his head and his face was blemished with three marks like whiskers on each cheek. If he were to open his eyes, one would see them to be as blue as the ocean.

Hiruzen looked at the boy with sadness. The child had a hard life ahead of him without parents and that was especially true because of what was sealed inside of him.

"Hokage-sama."

Said Hokage turned to see a young Leaf ANBU with a dog mask.

"Inu, you can take off the mask. I know why you came" replied Hiruzen.

The ANBU did as he was told and looked at the baby.

"So this is Sensei's son, huh?" He wondered out loud.

"He looks a lot like _him_. Doesn't he, Kakashi-kun?" Hiruzen noted.

Kakashi could almost feel warmth from looking at the child's face, but it hurt to look at him. Doing so reminded him too much of all the people that he lost.

"What will be done to him?" asked Kakashi.

"For now it's best to watch over him for a while. Many threats will be directed at this boy, whether within or outside the village", Hiruzen sighed as he turned to the boy, "I can only hope that you can endure many hardships in your life,…" Saying the boy's name, remembering the dying words of the child's mother.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'll try to get the next one up real soon. In meantime, please review! Thank you!**


	2. Encounter

**Man that took a while. First off I want to give a huge "thank you" to Koikii (Ame-chan) on deviantart for giving me permission to use this cover image for my story. You can view this person's art at .com. You can also go to #/art/CM-Naruto-and-Korra-426423973?hf=1 to view the cover image made by pumyte. Anyway, thank you all for the follows, favorites, and review. Sorry for those who wanted this sooner. This actually took longer than I would have liked. I guess the trick is to stay motivated. But anyway, without further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Normal speak"

_Normal thought_

**"Biju/Spirit talk"**

_**Biju/Spirit thought**_

**Disclaimer:** Still applies

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

_Land of Fire, near the Hidden Leaf Village_

The now six-year-old Korra shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the wagon she was riding slowly made its way to the Hidden Leaf Village. She didn't mind traveling. In fact, she was excited that she had the opportunity to leave the compound in the South Pole where she had been training for two years. She could still remember when she surprised the members of the White Lotus who visited her home to find the new Avatar. Korra nearly giggled with glee as she recalled their shocked faces from her control over three of the elements.

Though Korra was happy about being the Avatar, she was not happy about being secluded in the South Pole. She was told that it was Avatar Aang's last wish for the Order of the White Lotus to keep her safe while she mastered the four elements. She may have had a lot of respect for her predecessor, but she still hated the idea of being locked up and hidden away from the world like a secret.

It still felt that way for her now as she and the White Lotus sentries were traveling merchants on their way to the Hidden Leaf. She was very curious about what the village is like, especially since it was Master Katara who convinced them to travel there. Her curiosity increased as she peeked out to see strange people with headbands escorting them.

She decided to speak her thoughts to her waterbending master sitting next to her.

"What exactly are we going to this 'Hidden Leaf' village for anyway?" Korra asked.

Katara smiled down at her, "We're going to visit an old friend of mine. He was also good friends with my husband. He is the village's leader," she explained.

Korra widened her eyes, "Avatar Aang knew him? Is he really strong then?" she asked.

Katara chuckled in response, "Yes he is, you'd be amazed at he's capable of, despite his growing age."

"That sounds exciting. I can't wait to meet him!" Korra enthusiastically replied, but later grimaced, "I still can't stand that we have to secretly travel and be guarded."

Katara frowned, "Their caution isn't without merit, Korra. You wouldn't believe how dangerous this continent is compared to the Four Bending Nations," she said sternly.

Korra was surprised at that, and nodded once. After all, she was very grateful to have Katara as her teacher. She is a very caring women and one of the few who gave Korra the sense that she truly believed in her capabilities and what she could be. Korra chose to respect throughout the whole situation and only hoped that their trip to the village wouldn't take too long.

* * *

_Hidden Leaf Village, with Naruto_

Naruto was very bored at the moment.

He had already done enough pranking on several kids who picked on him and he had enough of playing by himself in the park. On top of that, his stomach was growling.

"I'm hungry," he whined, "Maybe I should go to the Old Man Hokage to get me some Ichiraku Ramen."

He smiled at that thought. The old Hokage and the Ichirakus have been some of the few people who at least nice to him. Naruto frowned as he thought of all the challenges he faced every day. Dealing with the loneliness of being an orphan was bad enough, but fact that the entire village hated him was very disheartening. What really bothered him was that he didn't understand why the villagers sent glares and dirty looks toward his way. The people would whisper things about him when they didn't think he'd hear such as: "demon brat", "monster", or "freak". Parents would keep other children away from him and would even encourage them to mistreat him.

Naruto fished his hand into his pocket to pull out a necklace. It consisted of black rope which was attached to a red circular jewel that had the design of a swirling whirlpool. It was his prized possession. The Old Man said that it once belonged to his mother. To this day the old Hokage hasn't told Naruto who his parents were. To Naruto, this necklace was the only evidence he had that proved he belonged to a family, that he was worth something. He kept it with him to reassure him whenever the villagers made him feel like dirt.

_I'll prove'em wrong._ He thought. _I'll show them what I'm worth. I'll become Hokage to prove it to everyone!_

Ending his thoughts, Naruto started to run off to the large building where the Hokage's office was located.

* * *

_Within Naruto's mindscape_

A large beast with red-orange fur and nine tails was slumbering was slumbering within a cage locked with a seal. Suddenly, it stirred as it sensed a strange energy approaching the village. The beast hadn't felt this energy in while, not since the passing of one individual: Avatar Aang.

The grumbled in response, _**Great, **_it thought, irritated. _**It's **_**her**_** again.**_

* * *

_Outside the village gates_

_Finally!_ Korra thought as the escorted group made their way inside the village with her holding Katara's hand.

The whole place was more different then she would have thought. It seemed somewhat primitive compared to what Katara described to her about Republic City. A lot of people were wearing sandals and a number of them were also wearing headbands with metal plates. If she looked closely, she could see the symbol being a stylized leaf. Korra was so taken by the surrounding sights that she almost didn't notice that they were about to enter a large red building. After getting past the secretary and climbing stairs, they finally made it outside the door to the Hokage's office. One of the leading White Lotus sentries knocked on the door.

"Enter," they heard an elderly voice respond.

As the door opened and they walked in, Korra took in her surroundings. The room was oval-shaped with desk with a window that overlooked the whole village. What caught Korra's attention was the old man sitting behind the desk.

The man was wearing a strange hat that looked like a circular cone with white flaps and red and white robes. Korra was pretty sure that this was the village. He seemed really old, but then again, her old waterbending master is considered to be the best in the bending world, so who was she to judge?

Katara stepped forward and bowed her head in respect, "It's great to see you again, Lord Third."

The old man smiled, "Likewise, Katara, but there's no need to be so formal. I still see you as an older sister."

Korra silently watched the exchange, wondering about this man's history with her master.

The Hokage shifted his gaze toward Korra.

"So, I'm assuming that this is the child?" he asked.

"Yes," Katara replied, putting her hands on Korra's shoulders, "I'd like you to meet Aang's successor: Avatar Korra."

Korra followed her master's example and bowed in respect as well, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Lord Third smiled, "It's an honor to meet you as well. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Hokage."

Something clicked in Korra's head. The name Hiruzen seemed familiar to her. _I guess it has to do with the fact that he was a friend to my past life._

The leading White Lotus sentry chose this time to step forward, "A pleasure to meet you as well Lord Hokage. As you know, we have visited on the hope of improving relations with Land of Fire as Avatar Aang strived for in the past, hence the reason we-"

"HEY WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Suddenly the door opened and a blonde-haired kid came running in toward the Hokage.

"Hey Old Man!" the boy shouted excitedly as he jumped to hug said man.

At that instant, two came rushing inside the office.

"Our apologies, Lord Hokage," one of them said out of breath.

Hiruzen raised his hand to signal them to relax and turned to the boy.

"Naruto-kun, why are you here?" he asked, "You know how busy I can be and you shouldn't be barging in when I'm having a meeting."

Naruto pouted to this, "But I'm really hungry, and there's really nothing else to do. Can we go for some Ichiraku Ramen, please?"

Hiruzen sighed tiredly, "I'm afraid I can't do that at the moment. I'm sorry, but it's best you're not here right now."

"Aww," Naruto whined.

Katara stared over at the boy sadly. _So this is Minato and Kushina's son. How tragic for him to grow up without loving parents._

Korra was staring curiously at the boy. The blonde hair was something she didn't see every day, but got her curious were the marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

Naruto, with his head bowed in disappointment, slowly made his way out the door. When he left, Hiruzen motioned to the White Lotus sentry to continue.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. As I was saying, we are here for the young Avatar to familiarize herself with the culture here so she will learn to maintain good relations between here and the Bending Countries as she grows older."

"Of course," the Hokage nodded.

The sentry nodded in return, "Now Korra, I want you behave yourself here and stay with the White Lotus members guarding you. Understand?"

No response.

"Korra?" The man asked turning to Korra's direction.

Unfortunately, Korra was nowhere to be seen.

"…"

A few seconds passed.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!?" The man frantically screamed.

Katara her hand to her chin as if in thought, "She must have followed that boy, but I'm not sure where," she replied calmly.

The leading sentry quickly rounded on the others, "Search the village immediately! We need to find her before she gets into trouble!"

Immediately, they all left except Katara as Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose. _Well, I guess I'm dealing with another pain from now on_. He thought with irritation.

"That boy looks a lot like the Fourth Hokage, but he seems to take after his mother," Katara mused.

"Seems that there's no need to tell you about it," Hiruzen replied.

Katara smiled sadly, "It's nearly impossible to not see the resemblance. It's truly a shame for the child of such a loving couple to be left all alone."

"It truly is," Hiruzen sighed and looked toward a picture frame of the Fourth Hokage, "Even now I wish I could have done a lot more for the boy."

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto was walking through the village streets in a depressed manner.

"This stinks," he thought out loud. _I guess I can get some food, but it's no fun being all by myself._ He thought grimly.

"HEY YOU!" he heard a shout.

Naruto turned to see several boys covered in paint; each one with an angry look on his face.

"You're the runt who got paint on us aren't you!?" one of them yelled.

Naruto made a face, stuck out his tongue at them and took off running.

"Get him!" the same boy yelled.

Naruto ran as fast as he could, navigating through all the people that were in the street. Just as he was near the academy building, he accidentally tripped. He tried to get up, but he was then one of his chasers stepped on his back to keep him pinned to the ground.

"What now? You're not getting away this time," The kid mocked as his friends caught up.

As soon as they did, they started to kick Naruto repeatedly ignoring his cries of pain. When they had enough, they started to walk away.

"That'll teach ya," the leader said as the others laughed, but then noticed something on the ground.

"Well, what's this?" he wondered.

Naruto's eyes widened with fear. It was his mother's necklace!

"Give it back!" he cried as he stood up to run at the boy holding it, but one of the others knocked him down.

"What's that?" the leader mocked, "I don't I hear you well pipsqueak."

"I said to give it back!" Naruto cried as he tried to stand up, "It belonged to my mom!"

"Who's gonna make us? Your mom?" another kid mocked, "Oh that's right. You don't have one do you?"

Naruto winced as he heard this.

"Yeah, that's right," another said, "You're just the troublemaker that nobody cares about. The kid everyone hates. What would you know about a parent?"

Naruto wanted to cry so much, but getting back at these jerks and getting his necklace back was something he had to focus on. What the leader of the bullies was about to do was about to make him lose it.

The boy threw the necklace to the ground, "Well, if you're that worthless, then I don't see the need for you to have this."

Naruto's heart stopped as the leader lifted his foot to stomp on the necklace.

"HEY, YOU JERKS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

All of the boys turned around to see a dark-haired girl around the same age as Naruto.

She had a high ponytail and two others framing her face. She also had blue eyes and tan skin and was wearing tight blue shirt that exposed her belly and dark blue pants. Naruto recognized her from the Old Man's office.

The bullies looked to each other and then laughed.

"HA! That's rich. A little girl's gonna stop us" a big one mocked, "What do want us to do?"

The girl smirked, "Simple. You let the kid go, give him back his necklace, and I promise to keep the beating to a minimum."

The same large kid chuckled and made his way over to the girl, "Yeah, that's nice and all, but how about just run off and do girl stuff like makeup and play with dolls-"

And that's when the girl socked him right in the face.

As the big guy went down unconscious, the others could only gape at the sight. Naruto was amazed. _Whoa. Just who is this girl?_

Said brunette continued to smirk as she cracked her knuckles, "So, who's next?"

One of the boys got over his shock and charged at her.

"That was a lucky punch!" he yelled.

Sadly the fool learned the hard way as the girl grabbed the boy's fist aimed at her and threw him hard against a tree.

Two others then decided to double-team against her, but then she something that no one else saw coming. The tan-skinned girl simply stomped her foot on the ground and two earth columns sent her two opponents flying above her head.

The boys roughly landed somewhere behind her, leaving only the leading bully left to face her.

"Your move," the girl stated.

Shaking, the leader dropped Naruto's necklace and took off running.

Naruto just sat on the ground looking at the girl with awe. _I can't believe she took'em all out like that. And was that weird jutsu she used just now?_ He thought.

Said girl picked up Naruto's necklace and walked to him.

"'You alright? I think this belongs to you," she said smiling.

Naruto got up and took back his necklace, "Uh,… thanks," he said still in awe.

The girl spoke again, only with more concern, "We should get you to a hospital though. Those jerks must have beaten you up real good."

Naruto finally broke out of his stupor. Sure enough, there were bruises all over his body, but he smiled, "There's no need. I'll be all better soon. You'll see."

The girl only gained a confused look on her face.

"Besides," Naruto continued, "They've got nothing on the that's gonna become Hokage one day! Believe it!"

"Really?" the girl said taken back, "I've been told that old guy is really strong. I'd say you have your work cut out for you."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto retorted, "I'll show everyone by surpassing all the Hokage before me. And one day, I'll figure out how you did that weird jutsu thingy and become the strongest ever!"

"Hey wait a minute!" the girl yelled in protest, "Even if were able to earthbend, you'd be no match for me since I can bend all four elements as the Avatar!"

"I don't care what that is!" Naruto yelled back smiling, "'Cause I'd bet anything that the Hokage is the stronger one!"

"No way! I'd be the strongest and you gotta deal with it!"

"Forget it! It's me who'll be stronger! Believe it!"

The two glared at each other for a minute… before they both ended up laughing.

The girl managed to stop first.

"I gotta say you've got a lot of guts to talk so big after beaten up so badly. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Korra", she said.

"Korra, huh? Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki! The greatest shinobi you'll ever meet!"

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the Third Hokage was watching the encounter from his crystal ball with a smile on his face.

"Well, this is an interesting development," he mused.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I can't believe how long this turned out to be. Hope you guys enjoyed and please review! Thanks!**


	3. Forming Bond

**I cannot believe how long I took with this. Sorry guys. Anyway, I want to focus on developing Korra and Naruto's friendship before going on to canon events. I do plan on it being a pairing, but it won't happen for a long while. Hope you guys this new chapter!**

"Normal speak"

_Normal thought_

**"Biju/Spirit talk"**

_**Biju/Spirit thought**_

**Disclaimer:** Still applies

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forming Bond**

"Well," Naruto started, "Here we are!"

As Korra entered Naruto's apartment she tried her best to not grimace at the sight.

Throughout the kitchen, there was trash and ramen cups on the floor. Cloths were laid out over the sink and counter. Dirty dishes were inside the sink. Korra didn't even want to think about what the rest of the apartment looked like.

_I never thought I'd be so thankful for the White Lotus's annoying lessons on being tidy._ She thought.

Naruto saw how Korra looked at everything and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess I should say sorry about the mess," he apologized, "I usually never get visitors so I haven't really bothered."

Korra saw the lonely look on Naruto's face and nodded in understanding.

"Still," she started as she continued to look around, "I can't see how anyone can live like this. Don't you have any guardian to help make this place more…well, livable?"

Naruto squinted his eyes and pouted, "Well, it's not my fault nobody tells me these things. I'm pretty much on my own here."

Korra looked at him with shock. She started to assume he was an orphan based on what those bullying jerks said, but she would have thought that he had someone to take care of him.

"What!?" she questioned, "You mean you live in an apartment all by yourself with no one to look after you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…" Naruto looked off to the side, "Old Man Hokage comes to see how I'm doing from time to time, but that's pretty much it. I used to live in an orphanage, but the lousy caretaker kicked me out when I was five without the Old Man knowing. Once he found out, he fired the caretaker and got me this apartment to live in."

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Hold on a sec. You were kicked out!? Why?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, "I dunno," he said quietly, "It's been that way for as long as I can remember. All of the grownups would always just glare at me and whisper things about me. Most people won't let me into their stores and parents would tell their kids that I'm some monster and to stay away from me. What frustrates me is that I never know why everyone is so mean to me!"

"I can't believe that," Korra said lost for words, "That's not fair."

Seeing Naruto's darkened mood, she decided to do something about it.

"You know what?" Korra started, "How about I help you clean up this place a little bit?"

Naruto quickly looked up at her, "Really?" he asked amazed.

"Sure," Korra replied, "You obviously need someone to teach you how to take care of yourself more. Why not start with cleaner living space?"

Naruto was astonished for a minute before his face brightened up with a smile.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" he cheered.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Hiruzen was busy as always; doing paperwork for hours on end. He nearly chuckled as he thought of the latest development.

_Little Naruto becoming friends with the Avatar. Who would've thought._ He thought in amusement.

As if reading his thoughts, a voice carried into the room.

"You're playing a very dangerous game Hiruzen," it said.

Said Hokage sighed as the figure with the voice made its way inside the room. The figure was a man the same age as Hiruzen. He was wearing grey and black robes, had black hair, and an x-shaped scar on his chin. He was also walking limp with a cane to support him and his right arm and right eye were covered.

"And what exactly led you to that thought, Danzo?" Hiruzen reasoned, "Would it be Naruto having a friend for the first time?"

"Do not think that I am not already aware of what the young girl is," Danzo replied sternly, "There's no telling how dangerous it can be to have the Avatar near the Nine-Tails jinchuriki."

Lord Third narrowed his eyes, "We don't know that for sure, and we shouldn't by swallowed by worry that much thanks to the Fourth Hokage's seal. I don't expect you take matters in your own hands, do I?" Hiruzen said with a dangerous look on his face.

If Danzo was intimidated, he did a great job of not showing it, "Of course not," he replied, "The last thing the Hidden Leaf needs after the Nine-Tails attack is an incident with the Bending Countries."

Danzo turned around to leave, "Just to give a fair warning, Hiruzen. Be mindful of the risks being placed with the Avatar being here, even if she is not fully realized."

The Third Hokage sighed tiredly. Despite his and Danzo's history as friends, that man never really saw eye-to-eye with his ideals for the village. Though Hiruzen valued Danzo's input on some matters, he was starting to become weary of him.

_I may have to keep a close eye on the two children. Perhaps our own wood-style user will be helpful._ He thought.

* * *

_Hokage Monument_

After two hours in Naruto's apartment, he and Korra made to way to the top of the Hokage Monument. They spent one hour cleaning up what they could in the apartment and another one with Korra teaching Naruto where to put stuff away. She couldn't believe Naruto was living like this with no one to teach him better.

After that, Naruto brought Korra to the Hokage Monument since it was one his favorite places in the village to go. It consisted of the four faces of the four Hokage who the village so far.

Once they reached the top, Korra couldn't help but marvel at sights from above.

"Wow," she said, amazed, "You can see the whole village from up here."

"Yep," Naruto replied, "I love coming up here a lot. It helps when I want to be by myself or just want to prepare for watching over the village like a Hokage would."

"You're really confident about that aren't you?" Korra smirked.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled proudly, "Like I said, I'm gonna surpass all other Hokage before me and have the respect of everyone in the village!"

Korra giggled at Naruto's enthusiasm before she gained a thoughtful look.

"You know," she started, "I've been wondering why there's a Third Hokage when there are four faces on the monument."

"Oh yeah," Naruto replied, "You see that head with the spikey hair?"

Korra looked toward said stone head, "Mmhm," she replied.

"That was the Fourth Hokage. They say he was legend and the greatest ninja of his time," Naruto said as looked the stone face with determination, "When the monster fox with nine tails attacked the village six years ago, he sacrificed himself to kill it and died a hero."

"Wow," Korra managed to say.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "He's the one I wanna surpass the most and be seen as a hero by everyone."

Korra spent a few moments staring at Naruto admiring his determination until she noticed his necklace dangling out of his pocket.

"So, do you always keep that with you?" she said putting at the necklace.

Naruto noticed what she was talking about and replied, "Oh, yeah. Old Man Third gave it to saying that it belonged to my mom. He still won't tell me about my parents so this is the closest thing I have to know that I had a family."

Korra noticed the depressed look in his eyes and winced.

"I'm sorry," she said looking away, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright," he responded with a smile, "I've gotten used to after a while."

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened with excitement, "Oh! Hey Korra, there's another reason I like being here. Come on, I'll show ya! It's really cool."

He took off running in another direction.

"Hey!" Korra yelled hurrying after him, "Wait up!"

They soon reached a wooden door on the ground and Naruto opened it up.

"Come on," he said as he went inside. Korra soon followed after him.

They ended up inside of a dark cave of some sort and Korra noticed that there were holes in one side of the wall with light shining through. She soon realized that they were inside the Hokage Monument.

Naruto giggled with glee, "I always thought that this place made a cool hiding spot. It's already great for spooking out tourists or anyone who wanders in here by making spooky voices."

Korra laughed at that thought, "That does sound fun," she said but then struggled to look around in the dark, "But it's so dark in here."

She then proceeded to bend fire on her palm to see better.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, "You can use fire jutsu too? And without handsigns?"

"It's not jutsu or whatever you call it!" Korra retorted, "It's called bending. What I'm doing right now is firebending."

"Eh? I don't get it," Naruto said, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra asked in a shocked manner, "Don't tell me you never heard of it!"

"Look, I may not be the sharpest kunai in a pouch, but I'm pretty sure I'd know what this 'bending' is if I heard of it!" Naruto retorted with a pout as if offended.

Korra then thought about it carefully. _Wait a minute. This is a completely different continent. Master Katara must have been here before if she's friends with the Hokage, but I guess not a lot of people here know about bending._

Korra sighed, "Alright," she started, "I guess I have to explain a lot about."

She proceeded to tell Naruto about the Four Bending Nations, the art of bending, and the role of the Avatar.

"Whoa," Naruto said amazed, "so does that make you, like, the strongest bender or something?"

"Well, it means that as the Avatar, I have the ability to control all four of the elements. Right now, I'm able to control three." Korra responded.

She then demonstrated this as she shot fire out of her fist, caused rocks to float from the ground, and bent water from the air.

"That's totally awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah," Korra replied as she started to frown, "but the problem is I'm not able to airbend. It's probably because I haven't unlocked the 'spiritual side of bending' or whatever that is."

"Spiritual side?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they say that the Avatar is also supposed to be the bridge between the material world and the spirit world. I'm also supposed to be able to contact my past lives who Avatars before me."

"Why would you want to contact dead people?" Naruto said shivering, "That's creepy!"

"Why do say that? Are you scared?" Korra responded teasingly.

"N-no!" Naruto stammered then turned away while crossing his arms, "I just find it weird and stupid is all."

Korra laughed to this. She couldn't wait to tease him about it in the future.

"Anyway," Korra continued, "I'll have bending teachers to help me, but I have to be kept at that dumb compound back home."

"What's so bad about it?" Naruto asked, curious.

Korra sighed, "I guess it's just that the Order of the White Lotus keeps watching my every move and I'm not allowed to leave very much. It's just a place with walls and rules. Trust me you'd hate it too."

"So it's almost like a prison, huh?" Naruto summed up with a frown.

"Yeah," Korra smiled sadly, "What I really want to do is travel the world like the Avatars before me did. Especially like Katara's adventures with Avatar Aang when he was mastering the elements to defeat the Fire Lord. As long as I'm at that compound, though, I feel like nobody really trusts me to be the Avatar."

Naruto looked at Korra with sadness. He could somewhat relate to that. Despite his dream to be a great shinobi, nobody in the village seemed to think he could amount to that. Heck, no one thought he could amount to anything.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Katara was already inside listening to their talk. She frowned when she heard Korra talk about her life in the compound. Katara didn't really like the idea of keeping her in one place to master the elements. She could understand the paranoia and desire to keep her safe, but she didn't think it was best for Korra's upbringing. She needed to see the world, and not be hidden away from it.

"Alright then," both Katara and Korra were brought out of their thoughts as Naruto spoke, "If that's the case, then you just show them how strong you really are. Just keep working at until you become the best they've ever seen! Believe it!"

Korra was lost for words, "You really think I could?"

"C'mon, you took out bunch of bullies like it was nothing. I'm sure you can handle that Avatar stuff," Naruto said smiling, "Besides, you're hearing this from the future Hokage!"

Korra couldn't help but laugh, "You definitely talk big, but thanks," she said with a sincere smile.

"Don't mention it," Naruto smiled back.

Katara smiled warmly at the scene. _You certainly are their son._ She thought, as she finally decided to make her appearance.

"You know," she started, "you kids shouldn't be playing around in the dark."

"AAUUGH!" said children screamed in fright.

Korra then recognized the voice, "Hey, Master Katara. What brings you here?" she said nervously.

"Well, the Hokage was kind enough to tell me where I might be able to find you two," Katara replied, still smiling.

Korra rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and chuckled nervously, "I guess you found me now," she said before gaining a sad look, "Do I have to go back now?"

Katara's smile became more reassuring, "Actually, I was hoping you would introduce me to your new friend."

Korra looked shocked before she began to smile brightly. She grabbed Naruto's arm and brought her closer to Katara.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Naruto Uzumaki," she introduced, "Naruto, this is my waterbending teacher, Katara."

"Wow, she sure is old," Naruto said without thinking.

Korra grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and started to shake him, "Hey! You show some respect!" she shouted, "She's the best waterbending master there is and she even thought the previous Avatar before me, you got that!?"

"Ok, ok quit shaking me already!" Naruto complained before Korra finally stopped.

Katara laughed at the display, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. You seem to be a very nice friend," she said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto pouted at this while Korra giggled. Just then, both of their stomachs started to growl.

"Well," Katara said, chuckling, "I guess we can't continue this talk on empty stomachs. Let's go find something to eat."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but can we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked, getting excited, "They serve the best ramen around!"

"Ichiraku? I think may have heard of it," Katara wondered.

"Well, we can't keep standing around here. Let's go!" Naruto yelled before running off.

"He has a lot of energy doesn't he?" Katara mused.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Korra moaned as she took her master's hand and followed after the hyperactive blonde.

* * *

_Ichiraku Ramen stand_

"This place sure seems small," Korra thought out loud.

The place didn't seem like much to her. It just seemed like small building with several seats with two chefs behind the stand.

"Hey, watch what you say! They serve the best food in the world, believe it!" Naruto shot back with a glare.

He then brought out his money pouch and counted how much he had. Turns out it wasn't much.

"Heh," he said, embarrassed, "I guess I can only order one and a half bowls of ramen."

Katara laughed, "Don't worry about it, Naruto. I'll pay for everybody this time."

Naruto widened his eyes, "Really, Water-Granny?"

"Naruto! Don't call her that!" Korra chastised.

"It's fine, Korra," Katara assured before going in to order.

Naruto ordered pork ramen while Katara ordered miso ramen for herself and Korra. Naruto sat next to Korra and taught her how to prepare to eat ramen.

"…then you bring your hands together like this," he said with Korra following his example, "Then you say, 'Thank for the food!'"

After that, they began to dig in.

"Wow, you were right. This is good." Korra said.

"Of course I am. You'd think I'd lie about good food?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe," Korra responded with a teasing smile.

Katara continued to watch the display between the two. She was happy that the girl finally had a friend to be normal around for a change. Though she was glad that Korra fully accepted her role as the Avatar, she needed learn to be a part of the world not just as the Avatar, but as a person.

"You know," Katara heard the chef speak, "You actually seem familiar, but I can't place it."

Katara recognized the man and smiled, "Well it at has been a long time. I can still remember when you were a young man when you first opened your ramen shop, Teuchi and your Ayame has really grown up."

Teuchi widened his eyes, "Katara! Wow, this is a surprise. What brings you back here?"

"I came for a short visit. Of course it's more for a certain someone," Katara explained as she looked toward Korra, who was busy chatting with Naruto and the chef's daughter, Ayame.

"So, your name's Korra, huh?" Ayame said to Korra, "Are you really good friends with Naruto?"

Korra finished slurping her noodles, "Well, he is a pretty funny kid. We just met today."

"Oh, so he brought you to lunch already," Ayame said, astonished before turning to Naruto, "Finally got yourself a little girlfriend?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Naruto choked on his ramen for a good minute before finally swallowing it.

"Ayame!" he yelled, red-faced in embarrassment.

"Relax, I was only teasing," said girl chuckled while Korra was busy laughing at Naruto.

Said blonde crossed his arms with a huff, "It's not funny," he grumbled.

"So, this little girl is the next Avatar, huh?" Teuchi whispered to Katara.

She nodded, while Teuchi sighed.

"In that case, you have my condolences about your husband," he said sincerely.

"I do miss him dearly," Katara responded with a sad smile, "but I somehow find it refreshing that I can teach a new generation."

"WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

The three customers turned around to see several White Lotus sentries with the leading one looking especially ticked off.

"Are these those White Lotus guys you talked about?" Naruto asked Korra, "They sure do have funny-looking hats, almost like cone-heads."

Korra full-blown laughed, while the leading sentry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Enough," he said, "I think we spent enough time in the village for now. It's time to go back to the South Pole."

"Do I have to?" Korra moaned.

The leading sentry answered with a glare.

"Fine," the young Avatar relented.

"Well, it's been great to see you again, Teuchi," Katara spoke as they started to leave.

"It's great to see you again too," the man responded, "Come see us again when you have time."

"I'd like that," Katara said back.

Naruto could only stare as his new friend was leaving with her master and White Lotus members.

* * *

_Village Gates_

"Thank you for coming to see us off, Hiruzen," Katara said to the Hokage.

"Of course," he happily replied, "I hope to see you again soon. You as well, little one."

Korra didn't seem happy at being called little, but bowed in respect nonetheless.

"Korra!"

Said Avatar looked on to see Naruto running toward her.

He finally stopped in front of her to catch his breath, "So…you're leaving now?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have to go home to continue training there." Korra replied, annoyed at the thought of it.

"Oh, I see," Naruto said in a sad tone and looked down.

Korra frowned, "But don't worry, I'll come back to see you. Right Master Katara?" she asked hopefully.

Her master smiled, "I don't see a problem with that," she replied as she looked to the leading sentry.

The man sighed, "Fine."

"You really mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Korra replied, "Pinky promise."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Pinky promise," Korra said as she held up her fist with her pinky sticking out, "You hold out your pinky and link it with mine."

"Oh. Like this?" Naruto asked as he followed Korra's example.

The girl nodded and interlocked her pinky with his, "That way, you'll know for sure that I'll come back again."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Alright, then it's a promise," he said "And I promise to get stronger when you come back."

Korra smiled back, "Same here."

When they finally let go, Korra and the others went on their way with their same secret escort.

While riding back Katara talked to her pupil, "So, how did you like your stay at the village?" she asked.

"I enjoyed it. I can't wait to visit him again," Korra replied happily.

Katara smiled.

_With Lord Third and Naruto_

"Do you think she'll come back soon?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smiled in response, "I'm sure she meant it, Naruto," he said, "After all, we plan on having her visit from time to time, though not too frequently."

Naruto nodded, "I can't wait to see what Avatar she turns out to be," he said, smiling.

"That reminds me. Naruto, about Korra's identity as the Avatar and the art of bending. Do you mind keeping that between us?"

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You never know who might try to come after her because of her status. It's best that less people know to keep her safe. Please, promise you'll keep it a secret." The Hokage pleaded.

Naruto pondered, "Well, she doesn't seem helpless, but I want to keep my friend safe. Alright Old Man, I promise!" he said with confidence.

"Good," Hiruzen smiled.

They both looked in the distance as the White Lotus continued to leave with the Avatar, looking forward their return.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
